1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flashing system for a chimney.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to prevent water leakage around a chimney extending upwardly from the roof, it is necessary to seal the chimney against water leakage. In the past, there have been several previously known means for doing so.
One system for sealing the chimney is simply to provide tar or other sealants around the base of the chimney so that a portion of the tar is covered by shingles attached to the top of the ceiling. This particular method, however, is prone to leakage and, in many cases, not permitted by building codes.
Rather, most building codes require that a flashing be provided around the base of the chimney. These flashings are generally L-shaped in cross sectional shape and come in short sections, e.g., eight inches long. The flashings partly overlap each other and are secured to the roof by pails or the like. While this type of previously known flashing is generally affective for sealing the chimney against water leakage, such flashings are difficult and time consuming to install. Furthermore, if improperly installed, the flashing will leak.